


The Red Rose

by yikeshetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeshetalia/pseuds/yikeshetalia
Summary: Coffee shop and College au. End game is going to be UsUk/UkUs so yeah. Will be adding tags as characters are introduced and story progresses. Probably gonna be some 2P UsUk because they're adorable.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	The Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee shop/College au, this should be fun ;3

“ And this is the Red Rose Cafe. Their coffee is the best in town, but they don’t take meal plan so you gotta use your own money.” Gilbert explained, leading Alfred into the cafe. Alfred looked around, noticing a wall of vines. “ Are those roses?” Alfred asked as they waited in line. Gilbert nodded “ The owner loves roses, so the rose wall was all grown in house by him. He’s one of my exes and I used to work here, so don’t expect him to be very pleasant. He’s an asshole.” he grumbled as they were next.  
When Alfred looked to the guy, he couldn’t help but freeze up a bit. Standing behind the counter, taking orders and making drinks as if it was easy as breathing, was a very cute man. His bangs were pinned back to keep them out of his eyes, but it also revealed that he had massive eyebrows. His green eyes flicked from Alfred’s face to Gilbert’s, neutral face changing to one of slight anger. “ Did you just call me an asshole, Gilbert? Last I remember I wasn’t the one who cheated and ruined our relationship.” he said, putting in an order for a latte without even being told. “ Usual amount, $3.50.”  
Gilbert handed over the money with a huff “ We were on a break, let it go.” The barista rolled his eyes “ Sure. I’ll let it go when you stop trying to walk out with Crumpet or Hero. God, I hope your university isn’t letting you show this poor sap around.” He held out his hand to Alfred “ I’m Arthur. If you’re planning on hanging around Gilbert I suggest you heed my warning that he’s just as much of an ass as he’ll make me out to be.” Alfred laughed, shaking his head. “ I figured that one out on day one... Hey, you’re hiring?” Alfred asked, noticing the flyer on the counter.  
“ Well, in some sense yes. As the school year starts we get busier and we need someone to only run the till. I make all the drinks and my cousin Oliver makes all the pastries. If you don’t have classes until later, it’s a good gig. We pay reasonably, and there’s a chance for you to get a raise if you turn out to be more helpful than the prick next to you.” Arthur explained. Alfred was about to say something, then heard a loud yowl from the floor. “ Don’t look down at him. He takes it as a welcome to climb up your legs. He usually only does this to me at closing.” Arthur warned, but the yowling got louder and louder.  
Alfred couldn’t help it and looked down, a very large Maine coon began to climb up his leg. “ God damn it, Hero, not again.” Arthur ran around the counter and took off the huge cat. Alfred was just laughing the entire time, especially since Arthur was basically engulfed by the large cat. Alfred petted the cat’s head, earning a loud purr. “ Huh, usually he doesn’t take head pats from strangers.” Gilbert pointed out, reaching for the cat. Upon seeing Gilbert reach, Hero swatted at him with his claws out and hissed.  
“ Ah, nope. Fucker still doesn’t like me. I swear you trained him to do that.” Gilbert held his hand to his chest, though Hero hadn’t actually gotten him. “ No, he just can tell who’s good people and who’s not.” Arthur put Hero on the cat tree and he took off across the cafe by the many shelves in it. “ Welp, looks like I gotta apply here now.” Alfred joked, waiting for Arthur to get back behind the bar. “ I guess I’ll just take a medium iced coffee.”  
Arthur punched in his order, pouring out Gilbert’s quickly “ Total is $2, please.” Arthur did Alfred’s order faster, iced coffee being easier than the latte and getting distracted by a chunky boi. Alfred heard a meow from the cat tree besides him, figuring it was Hero again. He didn’t look over, but tapped his shoulder in a welcome for the cat to step on. Instead of the Lynx sized cat, a much lighter one hopped onto his shoulders and laid down with a purr. Gilbert was staring at him like he’d just said he killed a man, and Arthur was smiling watching him.  
“ Is this a different cat? What’s wrong?” Alfred asked, noticing lord chunk on the cat tree. “ Oh, I figured it was him...” Alfred blushed a bit, but held his hand to where the cat’s head would be to let him sniff it. The cat instead bonked his head into Alfred’s ear, purring happily with his new spot. “ The cat you currently have on your shoulders is Crumpet. Hero will let anyone pet him, but Crumpet is my cat. He isn’t very fond of other humans, even my cousin gets him angry.” Arthur explained “ Looks like you actually have to apply here now, here.” He passed over his coffee and an application form, as well as a cat treat. “ He’ll jump off before you go into the bathrooms or try to leave, but expect him to climb right back on as soon as you come back out.”  
Alfred sat at the table with Gilbert, filling out the application and drinking his coffee. “ $10 an hour? This place must get busy.” Alfred chuckled. “ Are you sure you’re going to be able to get up at 4 every morning? Arthur used to make me get up with him and it’s awful.” Gilbert rubbed his face “ Lived with him over the summer and let me tell you. It was awful.” Gilbert took a sip of his coffee and yawned. “ Bro, I wake up at 3 in the morning. I lived on a farm all my life, animals gotta eat before I headed into school.” he shrugged. He took the cat treat and lured the purring cat off his shoulder, gasping quietly.  
In front of him stood a Scottish fold, who had eyebrow marks on his face. The cat was tiny compared to Hero, but he was considerably softer than Hero. The cat carefully took the treat as Hero leapt onto the table and started sniffing Alfred’s hand. The cat whacked Hero on the head once and he ran off, leaving the cat on the table. “ They’re gay as fuck, Arthur rescued Crumpet from the gutters and after he opened this place Hero started hanging around. Arthur shooed him off thinking they’d fight, but each cat fight isn’t actually a cat fight.” Crumpet sat down, leaning back against Alfred and starting to groom his chest. Gilbert laughed and took a picture, and Alfred picked up the cat and turned him to look at him in the eye.  
The cat stared Alfred in the eye, then began gently swatting at his glasses. Once put back down, he curled into a ball in Alfred’s lap and purred loudly. “ Damn, that cat loves you. Maybe you should ask Arthur out.” Gilbert teased, which actually made Alfred blush “ No! No, I barely know him and he’s gonna be my boss maybe! I couldn’t.” Alfred said, starting to finish filling out the application. “ Psh, Arthur always dates the cashiers. How do you think I got a job here?” he laughed, finishing his coffee “ Also, the cats like you. He’s gotta say yes.”  
Arthur whistled and Crumpet launched from Alfred’s lap and trotted over to him, and Hero launched from shelf to shelf and jumped on Arthur, who stumbled a bit as he caught him. He put Hero down, putting the cat food down after. Arthur caught Alfred staring, and Alfred’s breath caught for a second as they stared at each other. Arthur smiled softly at him, heading back behind the bar and heading into the back kitchen.  
“ Oliver, we’re out of scones and there’s a cute man.” Arthur called and Oliver headed over to his cousin, wiping his hands on his apron “ Oh? Cute guy? Where?” he asked, grabbing a tray of scones. “ Blonde sitting with Gilbert, the cats even like him.” Arthur was blushing, taking a deep breath as they both headed back out. “ Now you mean cat, right?” Oliver asked “ Because Crumpet is a little brat.” As Oliver started to put the scones in the case, Crumpet ran up and started swatting at his leg with his ears back. Arthur picked Crumpet up and closed the behind the bar, and Crumpet ran over to Alfred’s table and jumped up and onto his shoulders. “ I said and meant cats.” Arthur motioned to the dining area.  
Oliver looked over at Alfred before heading into the back with Arthur again. “ Well, looks like your cat has decided on a guy you’re allowed to date, poppet.” Oliver giggled as Arthur kicked at him. “ Shut it, he’s adorable. Did you see how much Crumpet loves him?” The bell on the counter rang and Arthur poked his head out only to see Alfred standing there with Crumpet on his shoulders. “ Hey, I wanted to give in this application before I headed out.” Alfred smiled and Arthur internally panicked. “ Of course,” he looked at the top of the application “ Alfred. My older brother helps me look over the applications so I’ll be sure to contact you as soon as I can.” he smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP Fic, feel free to tell me what you think of it so far! I'm always open to criticism as long as it's criticism and not just you bashing my life, lmao.


End file.
